Hawke/Bio
A Ferelden refuge from Kirkwall who led his family to safety from the Fifth Blight, Hawke would soon become one of the most influential people of the Dragon Age. Enlisting with their sibling as a mercenary in Kirkwall, Hawke spent a year doing the occasional enforcement or bodyguard job until he joined the Tethras expedition, led by his soon to be best friend Varric. Recruiting several key companions including the Grey Warden Anders, Captain of the Guard Aveline Vallen, and several other mismatched companions. Hawke and Varric went into the Deep Roads in search of a lost dwarven thaig. Despite Varric's brother attempting to seal them in to thei deaths, Varric and Hawke escaped. When Hawke returned to the surface, Hawke had to abandon their sibling to either the Grey Wardens or the Chantry's order for them, depending on which sibling survived and if Hawke brought them on the expedition. During the next decade, Hawke would become influential in the events of Kirkwall. Hawke led the resistance of Templars and mages during the Qunari uprising, defending Kirkwall and becoming Champion. They were also forced to pick sides in the first conflict of the Mage-Templar war, siding with either the mages and being forced to leave Kirkwall, or with the templars and becoming Viscount. Hawke later reemerged as an ally of the Inquisition, having dealt with a common foe- the ancient Elder One. Hawke and the Inquisition laid siege to the Grey Warden fortress Adamant, with Hawke and The Inquisitor's Party travelling into the Fade to cut off the Elder One's demon army. However, either Hawke or the Inquisitor's Grey Warden ally must stay to fend off demons, with the survivor leading ghe remaining Wardens to Weisshaupt. __TOC__ Battle vs. The Warden (by Leolab) In a remote region of Orlais, two small traveling parties meet. Each group sends out a delegation of four members, each believing the other to be who they were searching for. As the two parties draw closer, they find that their suspicions are confirmed. “So, you must be the Warden,” Hawke says, looking at the small, tattooed Elf in front of him, who wears a full suit of plate armor despite being a mage. The Warden nods. “Since you are a fellow mage, perhaps you would like to help us in the Mage-Templar War? On the Mage side, naturally; I hear you have little but hatred for the Chantry and the Templars.” Hawke asks. The Warden smiles, and nods again, as he draws his sword and writes “yes” in the dirt. “Must we support the mages?” Sten asks. The Warden simply looks at him. “You make the decisions. That was our agreement, was it not,” He says. “An in return, he looks the other way when you steal cookies from an Arl’s son. I think you have a good deal here,” Morrigan says. “How’s a friendly little sparring match beforehand?” Hawke prompts, hoping to get some verbal acknowledgement. In response, the Warden unsheathes his sword and readies his shield. The Qunari, Sten, behind him unlimbers his own Greatsword, while the witch, Morrigan, readies her staff. The mabari hound, Dog, also raises his hackles. In response, Anders, Merril, and Hawke all ready their respective staves, while Varric readies his crossbow Bianca for battle. Sensing a violent confrontation with a negative outcome, Morrigan quickly steps in. “Sorry, he doesn’t talk much anymore. I think it has something to do with the taint,” She says, “But since no members of our parties actually die, let’s make the sparring serious, shall we?” The Warden nods in agreement, and smiles, anticipating battle. The Warden: Hawke: The match starts with all five mages casting area of effect spells, and the battleground getting quickly covered in columns of flame, fireballs, lightning, an entropic cloud, and icy winds. All characters are frozen for a few seconds, and after they are free, try to seek out their opponents in the extremely adverse conditions they found themselves in. First to find each other are Anders and Dog. The abomination gives over to Vengeance, and he starts casting Winter’s Grasp. He misses Dog, and the mabari uses his “Overwhelm” ability. He pounces on Anders, and bites at his throat until it is torn out. Dog then backs off of the downed mage, and casts around for a new target. . Varric decides to use his Hail of Arrows skill, and aims Bianca up and fires. A hail of arrows comes down in an area around the Warden and Sten. The Warden raises his shield to shelter himself from the barrage, but Sten is not so lucky. Having already taken great damage from Hawke’s and Merrill’s area of effect spells, he is downed by the hail of arrows. . Once Hawke, Marrile, and Anders’ crowd control spells die down, Dog finds Varric and starts attacking him. Since whacking someone with a crossbow isn’t much of a match for tearing claws and teeth, Varric gets quickly downed. . Merril sees this and casts Cone of Cold on the mabari, freezing him. Hawke follows this up with Stone Fist, which downs the Mabari. . The Warden’s and Morrigan’s crowd control spells also die off, leaving the ground miraculously unscathed, and giving a clear view of the battlefield for all involved. Left standing are the two couples: Merril and Hawke on one side and Morrigan and the Warden on the other. Morrigan puts a Death Hex on Merril, and then casts Fireball. It hist in the area between Hawke and Merril, causing an explosion that knocks them both down. Hawke struggles to his feet, but the Warden has already cast Drain Life on Merril, downing her and healing him . Hawke casts Heal on himself, and then casts Firestorm. As he puts more power into it, the Warden rushes at him, casting Combat Magic and Arcane Shield while Morrigan casts Drain Life on Hawke to help her survive. The Warden reaches Hawke, and strikes him twice with his sword. Hawke, already severely weakened, is downed. . The Firestorm continues, and the Warden survives it, thanks to his shielding and to him half-existing in the Fade. Morrigan is downed, since she was already weak. . After all downed characters are revived, Hawke extends his hand to the Warden. “You’ll be a powerful ally,” he says, “I’m glad to have you on our side.” The Warden shakes Hawke’s hand, and smiles warmly. He beckons towards his camp, and the entirety of the two powerful parties discuss how to best show support for the mages. Unknown to all, an agent of the Chantry Seekers was watching. He takes word of this back to Cassandra Pentaghast. “Ma’am, I have news of both Hawke and the Warden,” he hurriedly says, “They have met and joined forces, and are going to openly declare their support for the Mages against the Templars.” “Andraste’s flaming tits, this is bad! Are you sure of this?” Somewhat shaken by the outburst, the messenger hesitantly replies in the affirmative. “Leliana,” Cassandra shouts, “We need to speak to the Divine, and quickly. The Chantry may not survive this.” Expert's Opinion The Warden was victorious because he had superior arms and armor over his foe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dragonborn (by Drayco90) Another burst of sea-water slammed into the side of the massive vessel as it sailed across the rough, stormy waters. A wave of dark ocean swept over the top of the ship, taking the occasional piece of light cargo or slipping a member of the crew to their knees. Leaning against the railing, the Dovahkiin peered out across the storm, barely able to hear his own thoughts over the howl of the lashing winds as it fought with the flapping sails above him. For some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about Helgen, that fateful day. He was captured for “crossing the border” by the blood-thirsty Imperials, but an attempt on his life by Alduin, the divine World-Eater himself, had allowed him to escape to freedom. Soon after, he learned he was Dragonborn, and fought Alduin and the dragon hordes to save Skyrim and the world. That had been a year ago, but it felt like such a longer period of time. With the Dragons slain, the Dovahkiin decided it would be best for him to travel the world and seek out new adventures, and the new High King was happy to accommodate his ally with a ship and crew. He had heard of a far away land known as Thedas where Dragons were semi-common and greatly feared by the populace. The Dovahkiin told very few of his allies of this planned journey- only two of his most trusted friends, Lydia and Aela, and the ever present spirit of Lucien Lachance sailed at his side, aside from those that manned the ship. After months of sailing across rough waters, the Dragonborn was finally able to see their destination. Visible even through the harshness of the storm, two massive statues of men, barren of any defining features on their metal bodies and twisted in the binds of slavery rose up from the cliff face before them, indicating a passage to harbor. The legendary White City of Chains: Kirkwall. The Dragonborn stroked his Nord beard in contemplation upon seeing the statues- sure, there was slavery in Tamriel, racial issues ran deep in his homeland after all, and the elves still prominently practiced it, but never would anyone in Skyrim construct a monument to such barbarism. He could instinctively feel his hand hovering over the hilt of his blade. He didn’t like this- not one bit. Something about this City made the Dragonborn uneasy, but if he could face down the might of the World Eater himself, surely whatever he faced in this haunting land would fall before him… Hawke continued leafing his way through the books he had arranged to get from his ally Tallis. After everything that had happened here in Kirkwall, he needed to get away, somewhere he could hide out and disappear for a while. Because of his actions, and the actions of his people, the entirety of Thedas was in the midst of tearing itself apart in civil war- the Mages were throwing down the oppression of the Chantry and talks of Exalted Marches were being whispered in the streets. Sebastian had returned to his home in Starkhaven to retake the throne and lead his people to war against the Free Marches to kill Anders, Hawke’s mage friend who sparked the whole conflict, and most of his companions had spread to the wind. Hawke himself had been keeping low in the caves of the Bone Pits Mine he had purchased nearly a decade ago. While it was well known he owned the place, the fear of the dragons that once inhabited it did wonders to keep people away- at least for now, it was at best a temporary solution. Anders was staying with him- being the most wanted man in Thedas didn’t give the mage many alternatives, after all. Varric was also staying with him, the dwarf still firmly believing that one day he would tell Hawke’s story, and that the book wasn’t quite closed yet. Aveline did her best to keep order as the captain of the guard, but still found herself taking time to visit Hawke and see how his preparations were coming- it was the least she could do, especially as her frustrations mounted in light of the chaos spreading in Kirkwall daily. After Carver betrayed the Templars to protect his older brother, his status as a member of the order was effectively null. Carver could be a real sod, but he was still Hawke’s brother, and he knew Carver would take care of Merril until he was ready to leave- and she would be safer hiding out with him than with Hawke and Anders, of that there were no doubts. Hawke only wished he could finish his preparations soon- he may have been Kirkwall’s Champion, but it had given him nothing but hardships- sometimes he thought it would have been better if the Hawkes had taken their chances back in Ferelden… The Dragonborn and company traveled silently through the winding streets of Kirkwall. Already, they had been ambushed by three separate packs of bandits, though they had been put down rather easily. The White City of Chains was a wreck- some of the buildings were falling apart as if they were ancient ruins, while others were coated in burn marks and dried blood. The smell of death lingered in the air as people were killed faster than they could be cleared from the streets. Things seemed to calm down a bit after exiting the lower sections of the city, into the upper class sector of Hightown. It wasn’t long before the Nord spotted something in the distance- a burned out husk of a massive building. It seemed to serve some religious purpose, but was dedicated to no Divine or Daedra that he could recognize. The whole site looked exactly like Helgen- bearing all the unmistakable signs of a dragon attack. A short, bearded man was brushing some of the debris in the square- being the only man around, the Dragonborn felt compelled to talk to him. “Sir?” The Dovahkiin approached. “Do you know from where the Dragon who attacked this place came from?” The short man looked up, his cubby face twisted in confusion at first, then a gleam of amusement. He began to chuckle to himself before going back to his work, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t laugh at him!” Aela snapped in frustration from the back of the groups. “You are talking to the savior of Skyrim: The Dovahkiin. Show some respect!” “Douvaklin?” The man snorted . “What are you, a couple of Orlesian nug-humpers, come to wallow in the Free Marches’ suffering? Everyone in Thedas knows what happened at this damn Chantry.” “I’m no ‘Orlesian’, nor am I of Thedas.” The Dragonborn replied. “Tell me what happened at this ‘Chantry’.” “Sodding mages blew the damn thing up to start a war. So-Called Champion took turned his back on the rest of us to help out with his terrorist chums, and now the City is falling apart around us.” He spat on the ground in disgust. “But if you want Dragons, I hear the Bone Pit’s got them in droves. If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll even get to see our ‘beloved’ hero.” With that, the Dragonborn had his destination. Kirkwall was even worse off than he had thought, but if there’s one thing that the civil war of his own home taught him, it’s that meddling in political affairs wasn’t his place, but criminals and terrorists needed to answer for their crimes to the people suffering for them- these people were clearly suffering, no matter what the Mage’s side of the story was. His mind briefly wandered back to Whiterun and Jarl Balgruuf, but only for a fleeting moment before he snapped back to reality. He would investigate this Bone Pit, and maybe see if he could bring this mage back to the city for justice… TBC Winner: Hawke Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shang Tsung (by Utter noob) Hawke was approaching Gamelan’s house and hears a scream. Hawke sprints to Gamelan’s house and finds Gamelan’s corpse next to the door. She then heard chuckling. She turned to see Shang standing in Gamelan’s house. She drew her staff but before she could cast a spell, Shang launched a flaming skull from his hands, knocking Hawke down the stairs that led to the house. Shang walked casually down the steps and said “Your relative’s soul is more pathetic then I thought.” Hawke used stone fist which Shang dodged and continued talking. “Lets see if the champion of Kirkwall is as powerful as the rumors say.” Hawke used spirit bolt and Shang countered with a flaming skull, which hit the spirit bolt and the skull instantly crumbled to the ground. Shang launched an up skull and transformed into Scorpion. Hawke used haste and before she could launch any projectiles, the up skull crashed onto her leg she was in too much pain to dodge the chain spear hurling towards her, it impaled her chest and Shang yanked her towards him. Shang lifted Hawke by the throat and then stole part of her soul but Hawke kneed his balls causing Shang to drop her. Hawke quickly healed herself as Shang recovered. “You would have gotten far in the mortal kombat tournament, but kicking a man in the balls is a cowards tactic.” Hawke stood and used barrier and rock armor as Shang launched a barrage of flaming skulls at Hawke. Hawke’s defense managed to keep her alive and she laughed at the sorcerer. “You really tried hard to learn how to do that didn’t you?” Shang laughed at Hawke and said “I will show you my real talents.” A ground skull knocked Hawke in the air who prepared to heal herself when she could and before she hit the ground, another ground skull kept her in the air till she was close to Shang. Hawke managed to get to her feet and received a stab to the arm with the jian.? Shang stole another part of Hawke’s soul and shoved her back. Hawke healed herself and said “You will need to do better than that to kill me.” Shang smiled and said “I accept your challenge.” He then transformed into Hawke. Hawke confused at her duplicate. Shang said in a voice identical to hers “How can you beat me if you can’t beat yourself?” Hawke launched a stone fist at Shang who launched a stone fist back at Hawke. The two duplicated one another’s spells back and forth until Hawke used rock armor and charged at Shang with her staff ready. Shang readied barrier and used his replica of Hawke’s staff and the two fought. The two were evenly matched until Hawke used dispel magic which caused Shang to instantly became himself. Shang looked at himself confused and with that time he was thinking Hawke used winter’s grasp and froze most of Shang’s body except his throat and head. Hawke looked at the defenseless sorcerer and asked “Who is your master?” Shang replied “Let me walk and I will introduce you two.” Hawke smashed the ice surrounding Shang’s legs. Shang then walked towards a portal and said “This portal leads to Outworld were Shao Kahn rules.” Expert's Opinion The voters decided that Hawke won this battle because of his superior and more versatile arsenal of magic spells. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (by BeastMan14) No battle written. Winner: Hawke Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here, Category:Bios